poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The effects of magic
This is how the effects of magic goes in Thomas and Friends: Olympics Special. time later, Thomas (EG) meets up with Henry and Edward, who happily tend to their pets Evil Anna: How's it feels, Ryan? Cat: purrs Ryan F-Freeman: It feels so soft, Evil Anna. That's why I like you. rustling Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I hope it's not a Dalek. Oh right! You called down the thunder now! You looking for trouble? My magic is an "All-You-Can-Eat" salad bar! Take a bite! Thomas comes out Evil Anna: Wow! Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas? Don'tlaughter do that. Henry (EG): You wanna stroke him? Evil Anna: Hi, Thomas. Thomas (EG): Hi, Evil Anna. Didn't mean to scare Ryan. I mean a cyborg version of Ryan. Which is like my brother but wears no glasses and his torso is metallic. Also, guess my bro's not the only one to smuggle his pet into school. Ryan F-Freeman: And Sci-Twi. Don't forget about Sci-Twi. remembers Sci-Twi with Spike the Dog Edward (EG): giggles Not just one. Ryan F-Freeman: I have something about it, Edward. There's Sci-Ryan, Sci-Twi and Fluttershy. Anna hands the cat to Thomas Thomas (EG): Oh, wow. All my bro has is Matau. Ryan F-Freeman: You know, Thomas. Your girlfriend has Spike. Matau T. Monkey (EG): grunting Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, little guy.up Matau (EG) You're so cute. Henry (EG): It really is uncanny. Thomas (EG) Does he talk? Thomas (EG): Yeah... no. Well, not that I know of. Evil Anna: For real-sies? nods Matau T. Monkey (EG): Ahh. at Evil Anna's pendant Oh. (EG) jumps onto Evil Anna to look at her pendant Henry (EG): Congratulations on winning, by the way. Though, it didn't seem like anyone on your team was very excited about it. Evil Anna: Looks like Sci-Ryan's pet likes my pendant. Thomas (EG): No one at my school gets excited about ''any''thing they didn't do themselves. Ryan F-Freeman (EG): in There's my pet. Looks like Matau likes that pendant. Edward (EG): That sounds awful. beat Here. Hold this. Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Sci-Ryan. You see the red cloud and I absorb it into my pendant? nods and notice Evil Anna starts to transform into her anthro-pony form with siren wings and Henry gain Cybertronian armor Sci-Ryan: Wow! Evil Anna! I feel like I adore you! Thomas (EG): awe Wow! Evil Anna: Thanks, Sci-Ryan.Sci-Ryan gasps and faints Thomas' amulet starts draining Edward's and Henry's magic except Evil Anna's magic rifts open up and a jackalope jumps out and Matau (EG) starts following it (EG) jumps into the magic stream and gets caught in the magic stream Matau T. Monkey (EG): in pain Sci-Ryan: Matau! his pet from the magic stream Are you ok? Matau T. Monkey (EG): I'm fine. Have you been kissed by Evil Anna? Ryan F-Freeman:up What did I miss, Sci-Ryan? Evil Anna: Wait! Did your pet just speak? Sci-Ryan: What do you mean, Evil Anna? You kissed me and your magic didn't get drained. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. But ask your pet again. Sci-Ryan: Ok.Matau (EG) Are Evil Anna and Ryan Equestrian Sirens? Matau T. Monkey (EG): Well, Ryan. Kind of. Sci-Ryan: AAHHH!!! breathes and calms down Sci-Ryan: Wow. I'm so happy that I kissed Evil Anna and my pet can talk. Anna smiles and looks at Thomas, who seems sad Sci-Ryan: What's the matter, bro? Evil Anna made me her boyfriend? runs away in tears Sci-Ryan: Wait for me, bro! after Thomas (EG) Evil Anna: And me too! Sci-Ryan: No. Me and my pet can handle it. Evil Anna: Ok.Sci-Ryan kisses Evil Anna back and runs after Thomas (EG) the corridor of Canterlot High Sci-Ryan: Thomas? What's the matter? Thomas (EG):sniffs I saw the black haired girl kissing you, Ryan. holds a sign that says "You mean Evil Anna?" (EG) nods Sci-Ryan: That's good. My pet can talk now.his pet C'mon, Matau. Say something like what did Sunset turn into in the Equestria Girls movie. Matau T. Monkey (EG):his throat Sunset Shimmer turned into a raging she-demon, Thomas. Thomas (EG): I know that. Matau T. Monkey (EG): It's also that Cody Fairbrother turned into a demon too. Flashback Cody Fairbrother: Twilight's crown I got it, Sunset! give Twilight's crown to Sunset Sunset Shimmer: Thank you, Cody.evilly At last. More power then you and I can ever imagine! holds onto Sunset as she puts on Twilight's crown on her head and the dark magic starts to fill Cody and Sunset with dark magic as they float up in the air Ryan F-Freeman: What will happen to Cody, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: I... don't... know. Crash Bandicoot: Nuju's voice We'll soon find out. and Sunset open their eyes and they are white. They start to transform into a she demon and he demon Sunset Shimmer: Wow! Cody Fairbrother: Never expected this. flashback ends Cody Fairbrother: in Ok. Who is the one talking? (EG) looks at Cody and reminds him of what he turn into Matau T. Monkey: I remember you. You are the one with Sunset Shimmer. nods Sci-Ryan: Nice outfit, Cody. You look a bit like Sunset Shimmer. Cody Fairbrother: Thanks, Sci-Ryan. Timothy gave it to me. Shimmer smiles Sci-Ryan: Sunset Shimmer? You and Cody are friends? nods and smiles again Sci-Ryan: That's nice, Sunset Shimmer. You do got a reputation at Canterlot High. sighs at the thought of someone bringing her past up Cody Fairbrother: What's wrong, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Cody, I just got mad about Sci-Ryan saying something about my past. Cody Fairbrother: Oh. Sci-Ryan: Sorry, Sunset. I saw what happened to you and Cody in the Equestria Girls movie. shows Sunset what happened on the day of the Fall Formal Sunset Shimmer: Wow! Cody Fairbrother: Awesome! Thomas (EG): What did you and Cody turn into, Sunset? holds up a sign that says "A demon and a she-demon." Thomas (EG): Wow! I didn't know that but Ryan's pet is talking. Sci-Ryan: I know a song to cheer you and Sunset up, bro.his pet Cue the song My past is Not Today, Matau. Matau T. Monkey (EG): Ok, Ryan. Hit it! song My Past is Not Today starts playing as Ryan and Evil Anna watch Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: Power~ Was all Sunset desired~ But all that grew inside of her~ Was the darkness she acquired~ Ryan F-Freeman:in When she began to fall~ Evil Anna: And she lost the path ahead~ Cody Fairbrother: That's where Ryan's friendship found her~ begins to cheer up Sci-Ryan: And it lifted her instead~ Thomas (EG): Like a phoenix burning bright in the sky~ She'll show there's another side to her~ Ryan F-Freeman: We can't deny~ smiles and cheers up Sci-Ryan: She may not know what the future holds~ Sunset Shimmer: But hear me when I say~ uses his magic to make an image but the song is interrupted by Principle Cinch and Vice Principle Shinnok Sci-Ryan: Uh oh. hides Sci-Ryan's pet in a locker and whistles Sci-Ryan: Hi, Principle Cinch and Vice Principle Shinnok. Principle Cinch: Hi, Ryan. Do I hear you singing? nods Thomas (EG): Ok. You and Vice Principle Shinnok can listen the song, Principle Cinch.Ryan Where was we, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: We were at the part of "But hear me when I say". That's why I used my magic to make the image of Sunset's past self as a she-demon. song resumes and Ryan controls the she demon Sunset image to move towards Sunset and Cody Sunset Shimmer: That my past does not defy me~ Cody Fairbrother: Cause her past is not today~ waves his hand and the image of She-demon Sunset disappears Evil Anna: Ambition~ Sci-Ryan: Is all she believed~ Sunset Shimmer: Would be the only way to set me free~ Ryan F-Freeman: But when it disappeared~ And she found herself alone~ Cody Fairborther: That's where we came and got her~ feels the magic in him Thomas (EG): And it felt like she was home~ Ryan F-Freeman and Sunset Shimmer: Like a phoenix burning bright in the sky~ Sunset and Ryan feels the magic in them Sci-Ryan: She'll show there's another side to her~ Ryan F-Freeman and Cody Fairbrother: We can't deny~ Evil Anna: She may not know what the future holds~ Thomas (EG): But hear her when she say~ Sunset Shimmer: That my past does not defy me~ Ryan, Sunset and Cody sings the last part of the song they transform into phoenix anthro forms while Ryan gains his Cybertronian armor Ryan F-Freeman, Cody Fairbrother, Thomas (EG), Sci-Ryan and Sunset Shimmer: Cause her (my) past is not today~ Crystal Prep principles applaud Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you. Thank you. You're too kind, Principle Cinch. blushes and hand shakes Ryan's hand Thomas (EG): Wow! Sci-Ryan: What do you think, bro? gives Sci-Ryan a thumbs up Ryan F-Freeman: I guess your brother hopes you can get accepted to the Everton Independent Study Program. nods because what Ryan said Lord Buisness and the human version of Nightmare Moon is watching Lord Buisness: Do you see them? Nightmare Moon (EG): Yeah. Lord Business: Well, looks like we have found who we've been looking for. Or rather, He found us. Nightmare Moon (EG): Who? Emmet or a raccon? Lord Buisness: The boy in blue! Nightmare Moon (EG): Ryan? Lord Buisness: No! Thomas!! Nightmare Moon (EG): I meant the techno-organic Ryan. Buisness looks at Ryan and Sci-Ryan Lord Buisness: Nightmare, we came here for Thomas. Evil Ryan: in Not on my watch. Business looks at Evil Ryan Nightmare Moon (EG): Well, looks like we have a siren spying on us. Ryan vocalizes and Lord Business falls under his spell Evil Ryan: Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah~ Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Nightmare Moon (EG): What happened to him? Business' eyes glow blue Evil Ryan: Now that you're under my spell. You must leave Thomas alone. Business nods and walks away Nightmare Moon (EG): Wait for me! (EG) runs after Lord Business Evil Ryan: That should keep his nose out of it, Agalope. nods and kisses Evil Ryan Radne: Ya got that right, Evil Ryan. I think Agalope is your girlfriend. Ryan nods and looks at Ryan, Cody, Sci-Ryan and Sunset in anthro-forms Ryan F-Freeman: I look so awesome, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: I know. Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. At least Evil Ryan is looking out for spies. nods Sci-Ryan: How do I look, Ryan? shows Sci-Ryan a mirror to reveal that Sci-Ryan has Pony ears, phoenix wings and a pony tail Sci-Ryan: Oh wow!! Anna smiles Evil Anna: Guess Sci-Ryan got this when he sing. I love it.Sci-Ryan blushes Ryan F-Freeman: Looks like Cinch's student is in love with a siren. smiles Cody Fairbrother: Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan